A speech recognition system typically collects automatic speech recognition (ASR) statistics to train the speech recognition system. The ASR statistics can be used to train language models and acoustic models, which may be employed by the speech recognition system. In general, language models relate to the probability of particular word sequences. Acoustic models relate to sounds in a language.